


Day 220 -  Timing isn't everything (except when it is)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [220]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Really Sherlock, you have no concept of good timing.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 220 -  Timing isn't everything (except when it is)

He started interrogating people just rescued from a hostage-taking, he praised the cleverness of the kidnapper standing next to the victim’s sister and announced the husband’s affair with the wife’s best friend right after Lestrade had told her about his death. 

He was not sensitive to people’s pain or state of weakness when he was focused on finding the truth and getting to the bottom of things. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, mostly he didn’t understand. He and John had had several conversations about it and once John had realised that Sherlock often actually _could not tell_ he stopped being angry. Most of the time it was enough for him to remind Sherlock by saying ‘Sherlock, timing!’ and Sherlock would back off a little.

Lestrade once shook his head and sadly said “Really Sherlock, you have no concept of good timing.”

That was not entirely true, only Lestrade couldn’t know that. 

There was one scenario where Sherlock cared about good timing: simultaneous orgasms. He often managed to keep himself or John balancing that fine line until they would both come together. John hadn’t had as many simultaneous orgasms in his whole life than in his first year with Sherlock.

But while he has his moments (that only John benefits from), most of the time Sherlock’s timing is indeed extremely bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'timing'.
> 
> So, tell me about the kinks you think _this_ Sherlock in _this_ verse might have! It's for science. ;)


End file.
